The invention relates to new and useful improvements to a motor connecting plug, in particular for a variable-speed commutator motor. Plug connectors of this type are required for actuating drives in motor vehicles, in particular between power-supply, regulation and control components located inside the motor and an electrical supply, regulation or control unit provided outside the motor. Such electrical supply/regulation/control units are preferably accommodated in an electronics housing which is separate from the motor casing. With regard to the motor itself, commutator motors powered by the vehicle's on board DC system and coupled to downstream gearboxes are preferably used as the electric motors.
German Laid-Open Publication DE 40 19 787 A1 discloses a window winder driven by an electric motor. The drive unit of the window winder is arranged together with a speed sensor and a control and regulation electronics unit connected to it in a common, moistureproof housing. A circuit board embracing the control and regulation electronics unit is plugged into the casing, radially with respect to the motor axis through an opening in the casing. As a result, the circuit board both makes electrical contact with plug contacts on the drive unit and is positioned such that a speed sensor provided thereon is brought close to a speed encoder mounted on the rotor side of the motor. The circuit board is arranged in the common casing essentially parallel to the motor axis.
European Patent Application EP 0 538 495 B1 discloses another commutator motor/gearbox/drive unit which has an electronic housing plugged onto the gearbox housing and extending parallel to the motor casing. When the gearbox housing and the electronics housing are mechanically connected together, a circuit board, which is supported in this housing and contains the control and supply electronics unit, makes electrical contact with motor connections on a brush mounting plate in the commutator motor.